The present disclosure relates to information processing devices and information processing methods.
Information devices or applications for three-dimensionally displaying or editing images have in recent years been proposed. In general, three-dimensional displaying or editing of an image means that the image is displayed or edited based on a distribution in the depth direction of the image, a three-dimensional shape of a subject, reflection characteristics of the subject, etc.
For example, JP 2000-90233A describes a technique of providing a light source, capturing images of a subject while illuminating and rotating the subject, and when displaying the images obtained by the capturing, changing the images, depending on the user's operation, so that the light source is located at the desired location.
JP 2000-90233A above also provides an application for extracting a desired portion of an image from the image in accordance with the user's operation, and processing the image portion to create an image which can induce a sense of depth, and a method for performing such extraction.